Wolf Children - Yuki's After Story
by Scattered Red Petals 65
Summary: Years have passed since the family parted all through different paths. We follow Yuki's story, now starting high school. Struggling to keep her wolf nature in and meeting up again with Souhei. As well make new friends along the way. She will encounter her brother again, Ame. And problems will rise up with her mother. How will Yuki be able to handle all this?
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

This is one of my First Fan fiction so it might not be that good, but I'll appreciate the support (good or bad, couldn't careless) As long as there is support.

* * *

Chapter 1

*Past*

Yuki had just started high school. Looking back now she noticed how she had being parting from the people closest to her as she grew up

Her Mother was back at home in the fields, living close by her brother Ame.

Thinking back, she hasn't seeing her brother now for a couple years. Since that rainy day when he told her not to go to school.

Souhei, her childhood friend, had gone to a different middle school.

Some of her other childhood friends had decided to study abroad or go back to living in the fields, but none of them had gone her path.

Now that she was starting high school, she thought of it as a complete fresh start. Having a part-time job, living in an apartment by herself, and being able to go to school. So much freedom, so much responsibility.

*Present*

The Bell Rang in school announcing it was time to start. Yuki opened the door and looked for the closest seat to the window. Her wolf instincts were still ticking her off a bit, now and then. She took a seat in the middle next to the window. The sun was freshly shinning upon her tiny human nose

It reminded her of those days, as a child, when she went to the fields with her mother and brother and ran all over. During spring she would hunt lots of bunnies and snakes.

The memories were flooding in way to fast, she could feel the tingling feeling of becoming a wolf. As her fur started to grow inside her. And her nose became much more sensitive as it elongated itself.

A hand suddenly taps her face. As she raised her view to see who it was, she was shocked. She would easily recognize that face anywhere. "Souhei…" she silently whispered.

He gave her a cheeky smile and put his finger to his lips, letting out a gentle "shhh" sound. He sat right beside her.

Class was about to start and as the homeroom teacher gave the explanation to the class, she couldn't help herself but admire him.

Souhei had grown much taller than her. When they were kids she used to be taller, but now you could say she was quite small.

His spiky hair had grown a bit longer, his face seemed much more mature. He was hunched over his chair as if he couldn't care at all about anything.

As her gaze moved up from his quite large rough hands to his face she noticed it. Souhei was gazing toward the door, as if he was waiting for something to burst into the room. But in that instant Yuki could notice his scratched right ear.

The Scare wasn't as big as it used to be, but you could still notice it. Yuki looked down at her hands and let out a sigh. She turned her gaze towards the window.

She, herself had changed as well. Her hair was much longer than before, but she just tied it up in a bun. During her last year in middle school she was quiet popular, for she had the perfect figure. Curvy, delicate, and gentle.

But mainly it was that her presence gave out a peculiar feeling. Maybe it was because of her wolf side or something. Whatever it was it attracted a lot of attention from both guys and girls.

The bell rang, advising that the opening ceremony was about to begin. Even though Yuki was an excellent student, she still had a huge urge to skip it. Her wolf side took over and just followed want it wanted

She suddenly stood up from her table and approached the door were they were supposed to be forming lines. Instead she slipped outside through the traffic of the people in the hallway. When she finally found an exit she dashed the opposite direction from the gym.

She started approaching a grouping of Sakura trees that had their leaves slowly dropping. She couldn't help herself, the smell of nature overpowered her. She made sure there wasn't anybody around and leaped behind a bush.

She fully transformed herself into a wolf, always wearing the red scarf her mother made for her. She left her clothes nicely folded under the bush and made a run for it. Up, down, turn here and there, she was everywhere, finally free.

The Sakura trees never seemed to end, she probably had already lost way. Yuki ran straight forward with her tongue sticking out and her nose sensing every different scent. She was going so fast that it was impossible to stop.

A blurry figure was forming in front in the path forth her. She knew she couldn't stop now, but she still tried to. She stumbled and rolled and crashed into the shady figure, which now she could see clearly.

"Tch, wasn't this supposed to be a secret? I knew you were bad at keeping secret." He said giving his usual teasing smile. "I've got to say you look pretty cool like that, you little Ms. Werewolf."

* * *

I'll be posting the next chapter soon, maybe by the end of this month. It is not as good as I wish, but I will still continue it anyways. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

As I said I am willing to continue along with the chapters, hope you like it! XD

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'm not really a werewolf." Yuki said moving away from Souhei. She noticed he was holding unto her clothes. She bite them lightly and dashed away. She found a Sakura tree that was wide enough to hide her.

She tried to put her clothes back on, still on her wolf state. It was quit troublesome, specially the bra. Trying to clip it was practically impossible. She transformed into her human state and finished of fixing herself.

As she stepped out from behind the tree, she saw as Souhei was approaching her location. She looked for a way out, she didn't know what to do. Or why she wanted to hide, but all she could do was stand there.

He was just one step away from her when Yuki reacted and decided to make a break for it. But it was too late; he had a strong grasp around her arm. He pulled her in and hugged her.

"Running away like in Elementary, that's cute. Just know that this time I won't let you go." Souhei said as he held her tighter.

The truth was that during middle school, the popularity and all was nothing but a vague hole. She missed her family and friend, left completely alone. Yet everyday Yuki put up a strong smile, just like her mother would. But she wasn't her mother, she wasn't as strong.

Tears ran down her face as she slowly put her arms around him. She was happy; probably happier than she had being in quite a while that it scared her. A vague "Thank you." Slipped out her lips.

He pulled her away and slowly wiped of her tears away from her cheeks, "Geeh, you are really helpless without me. Now stop with the crying and let's head on back to class."

When they reached the building the ceremony was already over. They just shuffled themselves back into their class line and entered the classroom.

The rest of the day was just plain boring. By lunch time Yuki was expecting to be able to talk to Souhei, but as the bell rang he disappeared out the door. She decided to go outside and sit by the field.

There was a big old tree by the end of the field where she decided to rest at. There were a couple guys playing soccer, one in particular had bright yellowish hair. He was tall and buff, but had a gentle face. Yuki's face blushed a bit.

Yuki had never really found anybody attractive, but for the first time as she saw this guy her heart started beating faster. She decided to stand up and to sit in the other side of the tree.

When Yuki was done with her lunch she stood up, just to find the blond guy in the other side. He was staring up at the sky, admiring it.

"Umm… Hello, I'm Y-Yuki. I'm in class 1-A." Yuki spouted out. The guy now turned his gaze from the sky to her. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Yosh! I'm Takeshi, nice to meet you. I'm also in class 1-A, how come I haven't seeing you." His voice was deep but soothing. Yuki couldn't help but start liking him.

"Oh, I kind of skipped the Opening Ceremony and I sit right next to the window. You might have missed me then." Yuki replied giving him a kind but weak smile.

Takeshi lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulder. This made Yuki shudder, she didn't know if it was fear or excitement. Either way she just ignored it. "We should be heading back, the bell will ring soon."

They both walked together, but Takeshi still didn't let go of her. They were almost close by the classroom when he dropped his arm and just started to walk faster, leaving Yuki behind. Yuki confused tried to catch up, but by then he had already entered the classroom.

Yuki was heading back to her seat, just to see that Souhei's seat was still vacant. She turned around and decided to at least try to make new friends. She was just walking away when a group of girls circled around her.

They all started bickering at the same time that Yuki couldn't pay attention to not one of them. They were all asking things like, "Are you from the city?" "What's your name?" "How do you keep your hair so smooth?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Do you have any siblings?" "How come you are so cute?" "Can we be friends?"

Yuki took a deep breath and then said all at once, "Born in the city, raised in the country side. My name is Yuki, I was born in a snowy day. My hair has always being like this, I try not to brush it too much. No, I've never had a boyfriend. Yes, a younger brother. Thank you, you really think I am cute? And sure we can be friends."

Silence fell among the girls, all in awe just watching Yuki. This made her a bit nervous. Did she say something wrong? Maybe she wasn't supposed to answer all those questions? She just stood there, watching the girls' expressionless reactions.

One of the girls closest to her replied, "Cool, I'm Momoko, you can just call me Momo." The girl was quiet tall and had long red hair. One side of her bangs was hiding her right eye, but Yuki could see her left blue eye.

The other girls seemed to dislike her, so they just turned around and left as she spoke. Yuki gave her a great big smile and thought to herself '_My new friend._' "Hey nice to meet you, hope we can get along well."

The bell rang and as she sat down in her seat happy about being able to meet two new people. This was a great start. She wanted to tell Souhei all about this.

Yet it wasn't until 15 minutes after the class had started that Yuki noticed that Souhei was still gone. Why had he disappeared, where did he go?

* * *

Stay tune of what will happen next… tan Tan TAN... vague cliffhanger! I was able to finish it MUCH sooner than I expected… YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Recently I got sick, so got some time to rest up and write some more… Remember, written by a sick person, might not be as good.

* * *

Chapter 3

The bell rang, dismissing everybody from school. Yet Souhei's seat was still empty. Yuki couldn't stand this anymore and she went on to search for him. There weren't many places to check. She checked around the Sakura trees, in the field, and the gym, but she just couldn't find him.

As Yuki was heading towards the library as a last hope, she found Takeshi on the way. He was talking to a girl, but the conversation didn't look too good. Yuki couldn't help but wonder if that was his girlfriend.

The conversation ended when the girl pushed him and ran away with tears in her eyes. Yuki didn't feel like going past there. It would feel like some kind of intrusion.

Yuki slowly backed away and walked the other direction, but Takeshi had already seeing her. He headed towards her. Takeshi put his arm on top of her shoulder, just like he did during lunch.

"Hello there, countryside girl." He teased her. "So you were eavesdropping my conversation, huh?" Yuki didn't know what to reply. She lightly blushed and shook her heading in huge denial.

She lifted her head up and replied, "I was looking for my friend, but I didn't want to just pass by and disturb you."

"Hmm, were you looking for that guy with spiky hair?" Takeshi questioned looking up and stroking his chin as if he was remembering something. "I think I saw him earlier in the rooftop, but I might just be wrong."

Yuki couldn't help but smile for this lingering hope if finding Souhei, "Thank you so much, I owe you one." Yuki said as she stepped away, going towards the rooftop. Takeshi grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

Yuki's heart started beating faster as he approached towards her. This time she knew it was fear, it wasn't exciting at all. "Yeah, you do owe me one. How about we get together and have some fun."

Yuki's instinct started to react, her wolf side wanted to come out. She started to recite in her head 'I'm gonna be a little girl, all the way home.' Over and over, but the sense of danger wouldn't go away.

Yuki pushed him a bit to the side and made a dash for it. Just as she left his grasp she stumbled a bit, throwing her off balance. As she was heading upstairs, Takeshi was able to grab her by the ankles.

Instead of falling on the steps, she slipped right into someone's arm. As she looked up she could notice it was Souhei. She couldn't believe that just being there the first day was so troublesome. He let her down softly and walked towards Takeshi.

Yuki looked at his face but it was unreadable, she didn't get what kind of expression he had on his face. Souhei lifted his leg and kicked him across the face, leaving Takeshi unconscious. Souhei walked up back the steps and grabbed Yuki by the hand.

He kept on walking silently. Yuki didn't understand, "How did you do that? Where are we going? Where have you being?" She would just keep on asking questions, but he just ignored her and continued his path.

They reached a tall metal door, it was the rooftop. As they arrived, Souhei let go of her hand and turned around facing her. "While we were separated for years I took Karate lessons. I wanted to become strong and independent, especially now that I live alone in my own apartment. You do too, right? I doubt your mom moved back into the city. I know you must be wondering where I was the whole day. Well, up here, watching you during lunch."

Yuki couldn't help herself and walk towards him, she gently touched his cheek. Yuki then wrapped her arms around him, but Souhei didn't budge or change his posture. She gently whispered in his ear, "It's ok now, I'm here with you. Just tell me what happened." A strong rain started to falls, which help hideaway Souhei's tears.

* * *

I know, I know… the legendary Souhei X Yuki couple... and don't worry Takeshi won't be the bad guy forever. He has his reasons. And yes, I notice Souhei sound like a freaking creepy stalker... Like WTH happened to him so suddenly.. Something bad, ok? Just wait and you'll see.

Btw, I'm also leaving for a vacation (to the mountains) soon, so I probably won't be able to write much until later.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Yes! I'm back… I hope you like this, I had a different idea… but when I left camping I got an even better idea… sooo yeah… please love it! XD

* * *

Chapter 4

They quietly walked towards a small café, hand by hand, under the same umbrella. Souhei, who was slightly blushing, was holding onto the umbrella firmly. Yuki just thought about how tall he was, compared to him she was practically tiny.

They entered the café and Souhei went towards the counter and asked for two cups of coffee. They sat in a far corner in the café. Yuki, who was looking down at her coffee wondered what had happened to Souhei during those years when she hadn't seeing him.

"Umm, so? Well? How have you being?" Souhei asked shyly, especially because he had just cried in front of her. Yuki lifted up her head and tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking for a response.

"Honestly, I've being getting by so far. Day by Day, just living but mainly focusing on my studies. I like biology and chemistry the most, might become a doctor or something like that. Socially, it has being kind of lonely. I don't have any actual friends around and I haven't seeing my mother or Ame in a couple years. So sometimes it's tough but, I keep on going." She finished her sentence with a reassuring smile.

Souhei, now forgetting about crying earlier, cleared his throat. "Well, that's good enough. Compared to me, that's pretty great. I wish I had a life like that, but sadly for me various things have changed." By now it had stopped raining, it was just a really cloudy outside.

"Yeah, I've being meaning to ask you about that. You seemed quiet strange earlier at school. And why did you skip the rest of the day?" Yuki pondered on this a lot. She was extremely worried for him, he was her friend after all.

Souhei turned his face towards the window, outside was a mother walking with her son, he was probably two or three years old. He gave them a little smile. "It's already being exactly a year, since my mother died, I was mourning her death. My stepfather left me and took my baby sister, and monthly sends me some money to support myself. I knew he never liked me." Souhei said still watching as the mother picked up her son and hugged him.

Yuki shocked didn't know what to say. She reached for her purse and took out some money to pay for the coffee, which she placed on the table. Yuki reached for Souhei's hand. "Let me show you something."

They headed out the café. After crossing the street and walking for about five to ten minutes they reached a small hill with a really old tree in the side. "This is where my father showed my mother his wolf side. It's a nice and calm side of the city, I come here often. I probably won't be able to understand what you are going through, but I want to help you."

Yuki went over to the tree and reached out for something. She came back with a journal. "I like writing a lot, so I sometimes write from time to time. It helps me calm down when I feel really lonely or something like that. This place is special to me, it makes me feel I belong somewhere. I also want you to be at ease, to find a place like this. So from now on let's help each other, ok?" Yuki smiled.

The sky started to clear out and the sun started to shine upon the little hill they were on. Souhei stepped forward and this time he hugged her. "Truth is, you are the only person I have left. My precious friend, I'm afraid to lose you. So please, please, please promise me you will never leave."

Yuki stepped back and grabbed his hand, wrapping her pinky around his. "Pinky promise!" They both smiled now, they sat down and stared out at the sun clearing the sky. It was getting late. They both headed over to their apartments, which turned out to be closer than what they expected. Their apartments where back to back from each other. Their rooms ended up being one behind the other. A little window was set inside their bedrooms in the back. So if they stretched enough they'd be able to tap on their windows, maybe even opened them if they were unlocked.

Late that night, after Yuki had finished her homework she was changing to her pajamas. The pajamas where actually quiet small and the reason was because they were for the size of her wolf state. Yuki would usually sleep as a wolf, like that she felt a little closer to home. Souhei knocked on her window. She opened the curtain and mimicked the word 'What?'

Souhei replied with an 'Open your window' while pointing at her window. Yuki opened it and stared at him sternly, she was sleepy and really wanted to go to bed. Souhei was about to say something, but instead turned around and started blushing a lot. "Is-Isn't that shirt a bit too small for you?"

Yuki looked down and noticed that part of her breasts were a bit noticeable, she blushed and transformed into her wolf form. 'Dammit, this is why I hate being cup-D, they are always getting in the way.' She thought to herself. She then lifted her paws onto the window. "You big perv, what are you doing looking there?!" Yuki barked.

Souhei, now looking back, sighed with relief. "Not my fault you were the one wearing the tiny shirt. I was just coming to say goodnight, and I was going to ask you to please wake me up tomorrow. I'm no good at waking up early."

"Fine, whatever. Just keep your window unlock, you idiot. Now leave and let me rest." Yuki said closing her window with her paws. They both turned off the light in their rooms and went to bed. As they lied in bed they smiled and wondered what would tomorrow bring for them.

* * *

Yeah, yeah… so cute, a bit childish with the pinky promise… but cute… and it might get a bit like pervy, but not really sexual or anything like that.. its not really my type of stuff, sowwy... but don't worry if you like the innocence in it, that wont go away.. Its just like accidental moments like those, but the characters (at least Yuki and Souhei) will be innocent... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Ok, the fact that I'm getting obsessed with typing this fanfics isn't good. I'm getting late on my work… but it's like I am a fan as well, wondering what will happen next… yes, I'm a unique person with weird problems.

* * *

Chapter 5

The days and weeks in school passed well. Yuki would wake up Souhei early in the morning, allowing him to cook breakfast and some bento. Yuki was actually a terrible cook, and Souhei had amazing cooking techniques. This brought their relationship closer together.

Yuki hadn't spoken to Takeshi since the incident. For the first few days she hadn't seeing him around school, but now he was back to school. It was strange, even though he attacked her, Yuki still felt bad for him. She would keep on going to the big old tree and eat her lunch there with Souhei and Momo, if she wasn't too busy with her clubs. Sometimes Yuki watched him as he played soccer, but he seemed somehow out of spirit.

Yuki and Souhei would also tend to go afterschool back to the hill. They'd either do their homework or just spend their time there, doing nothing. Yuki would sometimes spend afterschool with Momoko, who had started to become good friends.

This week was particularly different, they had a small fieldtrip to the zoo. In biology class they were studying in depth genes and traits in animals, specifically wolves. The zoo in the city had recently received a pregnant red wolf, which brought the attention of the teacher. This was because it was an endangered species and as well wolves aren't found in Japan.

The day started like usual, Yuki woke up and brushed her hair. She then went towards her window and opened Souhei's window. Yuki transformed into a wolf and jumped into his room. He was wearing his boxers and a white shirt, which Yuki was already used to seeing by now.

Souhei's room was messy, he would have a small stack of dirty clothes in one corner and by his desk he had various school papers all scattered around. Yuki went on towards his bed, annoyed by Souhei's loud snoring, and bite him on his fat toe in his right foot. Souhei yelped and jumped right of bed.

"What's the big idea? The point is to wake me up, not leave another scar in my body." Souhei said. Yuki already knew about his bad mood in the morning and just shrugged it off. She went towards the window and jumped back to her room.

"I'll be back in 25 minutes for breakfast, it better be ready. As well make something really nutritive today, I want to have lots of energy today, meeting this wolf could help me. Maybe she'll know about human-wolf things." Yuki said trying to contain the excitement of her voice. Souhei smiled, he knew how important this was to her. She had being talking about it for weeks already. But this made Souhei wonder if Yuki could understand other animals or was it just wolf or none.

Yuki entered the kitchen in a rush. Wearing her sailor uniform, with her skirt shortened like usual. Her hair was tied in a bun, leaving a group of strands of hair hanging in both sides of her face. Souhei, was now serving Yuki's plate. He had prepared some steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and rolled omelet. Yuki, who couldn't wait anymore, had accidentally transform her face into a wolf and her hands to paws. Her mouth was completely watery. She had her paws placed on the table and was barking for food.

"Geeh, shut up already. The landlord is going to come again and complain that I have a pet." Souhei said as he placed the food on the table. Yuki jumped up, still in her wolf state, and started to chew up all the food in a great mess.

Souhei sat in his chair and ate with proper manners like an educated human. "If people only knew that Yuki, the beautiful popular genius, was such a pig while she ate. I doubt they'd look up to you that much."

Yuki, who had just sat back after finish it all, let out a small sigh. "And if people knew that Souhei, the strong but gentle popular karate guy, is my chef. What do you think they'd say?" She said with a smirk, got up, and took the bento he'd prepared for her. She went back over to her apartment.

Momoko had come to pick her up to go together to school. Obviously nobody, except for Souhei, knew about Yuki and her wolf side. Momo just had small suspicions of what might be going on with her. There had already being various situations in which Momo saw Yuki with wolf ears or a tail.

Momo knocked the door and came right in. "Oi, your pesky landlord got pissed again, tell that yappy old lady to shut up." Momo said as she sat on the couch and propped her feet on the small coffee table in front of it.

Momo was more the rebellious disrespectful type. She was into drama and singing; anything had to do with art presentations, be it drama, choir, or art Momo was always in the middle of it. The four most popular people were all budged together, Yuki, Souhei, Momo, and Takeshi. Even though Takeshi really wasn't part of the group. He was famous for his great abilities in sports, especially soccer.

Yuki picked up her schoolbag, which was filled with book like usual, and placed her bento inside. She went to the living room and meet up with Momo. "Maybe you should try being a bit more respectful, and stop calling her pesky landlord, at least not to her face." Yuki said. They both headed outside.

Yuki and Momo got out of the apartment, while Takeshi was waiting for them outside. Momo, who was taller than Takeshi, went towards Takeshi and punched him in the shoulder. Like usual, they started fighting and Yuki just ignored them. Yuki was too distracted with the idea of being able to meet a wolf.

They reached school and entered their classroom. The teacher, who was there earlier than usual, was writing in the board the groups and pairs for the fieldtrip. In the side Yuki, Takeshi, Momo, and Souhei were all placed in one group. Yuki and Takeshi were one pair, and Momo and Souhei were another.

Souhei, who was clearly depressed about it, sighed. "Why do I have to be with the demonized girl?" Souhei said, immediately receiving a punch in the head from Momo. Yuki was a bit startled as well, she hadn't spoken to Takeshi for more than a month since school started.

She slowly headed towards his seat, while clumsily bumping her side with every desk in the way. He was sitting on his seat while using his hand to support his head. He was staring out through the window. Yuki took a deep breath and smiled, "Good morning, so umm? How are you?"

Takeshi slowly turned his face towards Yuki, letting some strands of his blond hair fall back in his face. "What do you care?" Yuki, now pissed, just tried to shrug his rudeness off. Yuki brought a chair closer towards his desk, while Souhei and Momo still argued in the front of the class.

"You know, this fieldtrip is really important to me. Being partnered with you won't stop me from enjoying this. So you could just easily be nicer and save yourself from the burden of being mean." Yuki was trying to contain herself from yelling at him something rude. After all this time that they haven't spoken, he is just going to straight out treat her mean. No, she wasn't going to accept that.

Takeshi just shrugged and stood up, the teacher had told the class to already start heading towards the buses. Yuki in the bus sat next to Souhei, and behind her Momo took up two sit for herself where she got comfortable and fell asleep right away. Takeshi was all the way in the back staring out through the window.

"Hey, you don't have to be with that guy. You could just switch with Momo and be my partner, would save us both the trouble." Souhei suggested.

Yuki shook her head, "No I want to deal with this myself. I will not be bother by his presence anymore." Which was something Yuki would usually do, deal with the problems straight on when she had the chance. Souhei smiled and changed the topic.

When the bus arrived to the zoo, Yuki was the first one to get off. She felt as if it was an elementary school fieldtrip, which for some reason made it even more exciting. She was about to dash off towards where the wolf was, but then she remembered her terrible fate of having to go with Takeshi.

Yuki searched around for him and found him still inside the bus. She got inside and stared at him firmly. Takeshi, who was listening to music, took of one of his earphones and lifted his face. "What?" he said straight forward.

Yuki didn't have time to discuss with him, she just grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Takeshi, not expecting her to be that strong, got pulled and stumbled the whole way towards the wolf's cage. As soon as Yuki was close enough to the cage, she let go of his arm. She squatted close to the cage and admired the pregnant wolf who sat in the distant corner.

Takeshi just put on his earphones again and leaned against the tree near the cage. Yuki was surprised that nobody was close by. She opened her bag and took out a piece of meat from the bento that Souhei had prepared for her. She stuck her hand inside and the wolf slowly approached her. It had being quite some time since she was in contact with a wild animal.

The wolf slowly stood up and approached her, she firstly sniffed Yuki's hand, and then she gently bite the piece of meat and ate it. The wolf looked directly into Yuki's eyes, 'Thank you, wolf child.' The wolf responded, only Yuki could hear her.

* * *

Yep I know, she can understand the freaking wolf… Actually if she wouldn't have being able to understand the wolf then shame on her… and wow… how the heck did the wolf know she was a wolf child... Whatever, I don't know… just wait till I come up with something in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Yep, I wrote the next chapter as soon as possible… why? Because I love it, I love to write it and all… jeje XD

* * *

Chapter 6

Yuki made sure Takeshi wasn't looking her way; she popped out her ears and her tail. The wolf gave her a smirk and walked back to her corner. Yuki couldn't help but ask, "Do you know anything about the wolf children? Do you know who could I ask about it?"

The wolf had just lied down and spread her body to not leave pressure in her stomach. "My dear child, I don't know much. Most animals can easily perceive that you are a wolf child. But I could tell you that the guy leaning against the tree does know something about the wolf-children. I can smell it on him, now disappear those ears because someone is coming along."

Yuki wrote down everything she had said, and stood up. She didn't understand well what Takeshi had to do with all this, but she decided to stay quiet for now. The rest of the class came towards the cage. Souhei and Momo walked towards Yuki, who was standing close to the tree were Takeshi was. A guide came along and started to explain to them about the wolf.

Yuki passed a note to Souhei saying that the wolf had told her that she didn't know much about wolf children, but that most animals knew that she was a wolf child. She decided not to tell him about Takeshi, because she wasn't sure herself of what she meant.

Souhei replied with a note about how he was sorry how it didn't lead too much. He gave her one of those cheeky smiles he had. Yuki felt kind of guilty for not telling him about Takeshi, but she wanted to do some investigating on her own.

After looking around as group most of the animal sections, the teacher divided them into their pairs. Yuki, once again, took Takeshi by the arm and went back to the wolf's cage, but this time they were behind it were no one could see them.

"What's the big idea, trying to pull off my arm?" Takeshi said, holding his iPod with the other hand. Yuki peeked by the side of the cage, just to check nobody was around.

She looked back at Takeshi and said, "What do you know? About me, about wolves. Can you understand that wolf? Just tell me everything you know!"

"What are you talking about?" Takeshi said stepping away. "Leave me alone. You don't have to be with me as my partner, you know?"

"I don't believe it, you must know something. Before you were treating me so friendly and nice, now you are just cold and mean. Something is wrong. Meaning it must be something about me or you are just a strange person." Yuki paused, trying to piece together what the wolf had said. "Just tell me everything you know, now!"

Takeshi took another step back, "What are you talking about? I am the one who is confused. I am a player, when I am interested in a girl I treat her nicely. I noticed you weren't my type so I just backed off, ok? I don't get what you are talking about this wolf and stuff."

Yuki looked straight into his eyes. She could sense something weird in them, like some sort of hesitation. "You know something, I can tell. And we will not leave till you say it." Takeshi just rolled his eyes and put his earphones back on. Yuki snatched the iPod out of his hand and placed it in her bag.

"Really? You are going to be like that, childish." Takeshi said, now leaning against the wall of the back of the cage.

Yuki stepped closer towards him. Even though she was smaller, because he was leaning against the wall she was able to match his height. She was so close she could feel his warm breath that smelled of sushi. Her face softened and she released the tension in her body. "Look, I am here begging you to tell me something. One thing at least, please. I NEED to know!"

Takeshi stood up straight and sighed. "How did you know? Did that wolf tell you?"

Yuki's face brightened up, "I knew it, I knew you knew something. Please tell me."

"So you really are one? Proof it." Takeshi said.

Yuki just wanted to hear about what Takeshi knows. Annoyed, she slowly popped out her ears and tail. Her hands became into paws, and her teeth and nose transformed as well. "There, happy?"

Takeshi, who was in a bit of shock, smiled. But his smile seemed somewhat corrupt or evil. "So you want to know about wolf children?"

* * *

So, umm, yeah… Takeshi knows something about the wolf children… jjfklsjfklsdjf;la… what will happen next. I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Uuuuuhhh what does Takeshi know, we will find out soon! YAY!

* * *

Chapter 7

He started rocking back and forth, thinking from where to start. Yuki was anxious and was practically one her tip toes, just waiting to hear a word from what he knew. Takeshi lifted his face, "Well, this might take a long while, so I'll start now. If you would want to know more then you will have to meet me somehow."

Yuki sat down and took out her notebook and pen. She was so excited to hear about wolf children, that her wolf ears popped out. "I know there must be a lot to learn, but no matter how long it takes, I want to hear it all."

Takeshi did the same smirk again, "Well if it's like that, then I'll start. It is still unknown how wolf children started, but it is known that they didn't originate in Japan. Their ancient name was Lycean. It is said that they came from North America.

People would fear them at start and would keep away from them. This led to them overpowering humans at the time. For hundreds of years some cultures considered them gods, but that started to change after a while, they began to be hunted. After sometime they just hid their identity.

A man named Richard Hemelsferry, during the 1700s, was the greatest Lycean hunter. He killed massive numbers of them, because he believed that the human world and the natural world shouldn't mix. He usually used silver bullets to kill them.

That's where the myth of werewolves and only being able to kill them with silver bullets came from. The Lycean population had never being that large, so after Hemelsferry killed so many of them, only a few were left.

Hemelsferry killed mainly the young adults and kids, this was to stop them from reproducing. There was just a small group of survivors. They settled on traveling out of North America into Japan. This was quiet logical for them because wolves don't live in Japan." Takeshi settled and sat down. Yuki was taking notes of everything he was saying.

"I have a question," Yuki said, "How do you know all this? Co-could you also be a wolf child?"

Takeshi shook his head, "I'll get to that, but not now. So the wolves went on and lived in Japan, but most decided to live a lonely life to not be found. Like your father, till he met your mother and fell in love. Meaning tha-"

Yuki interrupted him, "How come you know about my father? Who are you?" she had dropped her pen and it was slowly rolling away.

Takeshi smiled and got closer to her. He gently put his hand to her cheek and whispered, "I am just one of the mysteries you'll have to solve, my little wolf." He gently bite her ear and backed away. "We will continue this talk another time, the fieldtrip is almost over."

Takeshi started heading towards the bus. Yuki just tried to wrap her head around everything he had said. She suddenly stood up and followed him quietly. In the bus Yuki sat next to Takeshi and observed him as he looked out the window.

Souhei was startled about this, he knew since before that she hadn't told him something. And now seeing her sitting next to Takeshi just worried him even more. He kept fondling with his fingers, trying to understand why she would keep something from him.

The bus had arrived at school and everybody was picking their stuff up and heading home or to their clubs. Souhei hurried and went to find Yuki. She was in the classroom by her seat, staring intently at her notebook. Souhei cleared his throat, "Hey Yuki." He tried to sound the most normal possible, but his voice came out completely startled.

Yuki turned around and smile, a weak and frail smile. Before Souhei had enter the classroom she had being talking to Takeshi, about her father. Yuki knew that her Dad had died, but her Mother never told her how it happened. Well, she didn't ask either.

Takeshi gave her the whole story, and told her something else Yuki's mother didn't know. Yuki's dad knew he was going to die, he had already known it for a while. Since Yuki was born he knew he was being hunted down. But it wasn't until her mother was pregnant with her brother, Ame. That he fully acknowledge the danger he brought to his family.

Souhei could see in her eyes the pain and slowly walked towards her. Yuki's face slowly started to change, the smile she had was gone. Tears started running down her face. Souhei slowly took her hand, he picked up the notebook and put it in his pocket.

Souhei covered her with his jacket and headed home. The sky was orange as the sun was setting. Souhei opened the door to his apartment and led Yuki to his room. Now that they had reached home Yuki started crying even harder. All Souhei could do was hold her as she cried.

Yuki eventually fell asleep in his bed, it was Friday so they didn't have to worry about homework. Souhei headed towards the living room and took out the notebook from his pocket. He read everything Yuki had jotted down. He read from the wolf talking to her all the way to the story of her father.

Souhei eventually put the notebook back into Yuki's bag and decided to not tell Yuki that he had read it. He started to prepare something to eat. The smell woke Yuki up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was still wet from all the crying.

Souhei served it and both of them ate quietly. The silence went on even after they had finished the meal. Souhei was washing the dishes and Yuki was drying them. After a while they went over back into the room and laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Souhei couldn't keep up with this silence anymore, he sat up and so did Yuki. He started staring into her eyes intently, which made Yuki a bit nervous. Then he did something he never thought we would do. Souhei kissed her.

* * *

YES! Finally, Souhei kissed her… but you will still need to wait… their relationship won't begin just like that… patience on the poor teenagers.


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Jdskfljalkfjaljfkla… what will happen?!

* * *

Chapter 8

Souhei slowly parted his lips from hers. They were gentle and tender, but a bit cold. He opened his eyes to see in front of him a blushing Yuki. Her hand gently moved towards her lips and barely touched them.

Yuki, who obviously hadn't foreseen this, didn't know how to react. She already had a lot to deal with, about Takeshi and her father. Souhei had kissed her, stolen a kiss from her. She slowly stood, stumbled a little, and went towards the window.

As she was about to open it and leave Souhei grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around, surprised by his face. Even though he was looking down she could still see his serious face.

"Yuki, I am sorry, I truly am." He paused, now looking up at her "No, actually I am not sorry." He said. His dark eyes didn't have anything special, but in that moment Yuki was completely swallowed by them. This gave her a feeling that she had never felt before. "Yuki, I need you because you are important to me. I mean it. Remember I said to never leave me? So, please don't leave."

Yuki couldn't take it anymore, her heart was aching, but she didn't understand why. Her hand smoothly slipped out of his, and off she went towards her apartment. As she closed her window and curtains she dropped herself to the ground.

It was funny; she wasn't sad or angry or scared. Yuki was more in shock and her heart beats went really fast. But this worried her; she didn't understand what was going on. Yuki decided to keep her space from Souhei because she didn't know what to expect, and that scared her.

*_Day 1_*

Yuki woke up earlier than usual, better said she barely slept. She went on to the bathroom and like usual brushed her hair. She headed towards her room and was about to go wake up Souhei, when she remembered. Her face started to blush lightly, she walked away and went towards the kitchen.

She tried to prepare some breakfast, but it somehow turned into some kind of green glob which seemed to be alive. She just gave up on it and decided to buy something to eat in the convenience store.

It was already 9:30 am, when Souhei finally woke up. He walked towards the kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast, accidentally making two servings instead of one. He remembered what he had done last night.

He sat in the living room and ate, when he notice that Yuki's bags were still in his house. He went over to her balcony and left it there. As he entered back to his room, he finally noticed the time. He started dashing and stumbling around the house trying get ready for school.

*_Day 2_*

During lunchtime Yuki was heading towards the big old tree. She had bought some snacks on her way to school, but when she was about to approach the tree she saw Souhei sitting there. Why couldn't she face him? She started turning around slowly for him not to notice her. Right behind her was Momo, so she went and had lunch with her in the classroom.

Obviously, Souhei had seeing her. He felt desperate, he had the terrible urge to run towards her and embrace her. But he knew if he did that it would only make things worse. So there he sat, eating his bento. He had made once again an extra serving that morning, so he gave it to the teacher as an apology of arriving late.

*_Day 3_*

Souhei had forgotten his English book at home. When the teacher noticed this, he paired him up with Yuki to share the book. Souhei slowly lifted his desk and put it next to hers. There was still a gap between the desks because Souhei felt that if he got any closer to her, he'd do something he'd regret.

Yuki took out her book and placed half on his desk. She thought this was the perfect moment to somehow make up with him. Maybe as she took notes she could right him a message, or she could just smile and things would be alright. But as the class ended, she didn't even accomplish to look at him straight to his face.

*_Day 4_*

Souhei had once again arrived late to class, this time it was during lunch time. He was in a corner being scolded by the teacher. Yuki watched from the corner of her eye, she couldn't focus with him around. And once again she had that feeling, of her heart betting faster. She could also feel her face getting warm, was she sick? Was this a rare symptom wolf children get?

Yuki couldn't stand it anymore, she left the classroom and headed towards the library. Maybe there she'd get some peace and quiet.

She went to the science fiction section, were her favorite book was. But as she approached that area the one she found was Takeshi. He was reading a book, Yuki had read it before.

It was about dragons and it talks about how they were going extinct. The reason why she likes this story is because the dragons can transform into humans, just like she can transform into a human or a wolf. The only bad thing is that there are hunters, but one of the hunters falls in love with the dragon. The story ends with the dragon sacrificing herself for the hunter to live a life in peace.

Takeshi looks up to find Yuki staring down at the book. He suddenly closes it which makes Yuki jump. "Hello there, are you coming here to learn more about wolf children."

Yuki shook her head, "Just having some personal issues."

Takeshi sat on the floor and patted the area next to him, "Ok, sit here and tell me your problems." Yuki still didn't fully trust Takeshi, but she needed to somehow let out all that had happened. So she sat down next to Takeshi.

Just remembering made her uneasy. Takeshi noticed her face blushing, so he put his arm around her to comfort her. She lowered her head. "A couple days ago Souhei suddenly kissed me and now I can't face him."

Takeshi stared directly at her, "Aren't you guys dating?"

Yuki surprised looked back at him "Why would you think that? We are childhood friends." Takeshi started to scheme something, but then he started to feel somewhat guilty. Usually he would do whatever he wanted and not care. But for some reason Yuki made him regret it.

"It's just a kiss, not that big of a deal." He said looking away, still trying to figure out why he felt guilty.

Yuki's eyes became watery, not because she was sad, but because she was embarrassed to admit, "It was my first kiss."

This shocked Takeshi, the fact that she was just having her first kiss. She was still so innocent and pure. Takeshi had the urge to keep her to himself, keep her purity and innocence. But it was ridiculous, for him to want someone, anyone, especially her. He must have being deceiving himself. "Don't worry, things will come around eventually. If you feel lonely, feel free to come and talk to me." He said.

He stood up and stretched his hand out and helped Yuki up. She smoothed out her skirt and smiled. "Thank you, I feel much better now. By the way, I've being wanting to also continue our conversation about wolf children."

Takeshi, who was placing back the book he was reading, replied. "Sure thing, what about today after school. I have no club activities today." Yuki nodded and they started heading back to the classroom.

They started talking about the book Takeshi was reading. Takeshi kept on saying how it wasn't romantic when the Dragon sacrificed herself, he found it unnecessary. Yuki thought that it's true they could have just ran away, but that it would help them in nothing because they'd need to live their whole life running.

Takeshi, for once, was fully enjoying himself. He had a dark past that haunted him every day of his life, but he felt at ease with Yuki. Yet he knew that his happiness, like always, wouldn't last forever.

As they were approaching the classroom, Souhei was walking from opposite direction towards them. When he looked up and found Yuki with Takeshi, he was almost heart broken. Yuki noticed him and could see his sad expression, but she felt uneasy as well. Yuki couldn't help herself and grab Takeshi's sleeve and pull it. Trying to tell him that she wasn't comfortable. Takeshi fully understood and placed his hand on her back and guided her to the classroom. And there stood Souhei, face down.

"What have I done? What have I done?" he muttered as he started to walk towards the nurse office, he didn't have the will to stand this anymore. And all that was left in the hallway, where a broken heart and a confused spirit.

* * *

Aww… poor them… btw soon we'll find out about Takeshi…


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children

Sorry that I haven't being updating lately, its because my computer broke down and I lost everything, including my fan fictions and school work. So I had to catch up on school, but now that I'm finally back therefore I will work to catch up in everything...

* * *

Chapter 9

The bell rang announcing that school was over. Souhei had missed the last period of class. Yuki was worried, but not worried enough to go and check on him.

Takeshi gave her a look from across the classroom, reminding her about going together afterschool. Yuki gathered her stuff and waved at him. They both walked out of the school and stopped at the gate.

Yuki looking towards the left, which was the path Souhei and her used to walk every day to go home, asked, "So were do we go?"

"What about my place?" Takeshi said. He started to regret saying that. His house, no one has ever being there, and just know he just simple invited her. Yuki, a Wolf Child, from all the people in the world he could invite, he invited Her. But it was too late now. Yuki nodded and they were already heading towards his home.

Takeshi started to get nervous. He kept on thinking if he had left stuff messy, had he kept Lily his cat in his room, what if his Dad was home? Wait, WHAT IF HIS DAD WAS HOME? That would be dangerous, his dad being who he was would stir up a lot of trouble.

He wanted to turn back, he wanted to stop all this, but it was too late. Before he noticed it, they in front of the gate of his house. Just as he let Yuki through, he stopped breathing. He unlocked the door. The place was a bit messy. He let out a big sigh because he was relieved because his dad wasn't home.

"You live her alone?" Yuki asked as she walked in and left her shoes in the entrance.

Takeshi, getting back to reality, did same. "Kind of, I live with my Dad, but he is almost never home." They headed towards the living room. He had left the TV on with a game from his PlayStation. He took the remote and shut it off.

He tried to pick up some of the trash and dirty clothes he had left around. "Well make yourself at home, even though it's a bit messy." He said as he kept on picking up stuff.

Yuki wanted to help as well so she started picking up as well. "Its ok, my place sometimes looks the same." They both reached out for the same blanket, making their hands touch. This made Takeshi's heart skip a beat, who then backed away. Yuki just picked it up.

They went over the laundry room and left the clothes there. Yuki started to wonder around, her curiosity was eating her alive. What kind of home would this be? Maybe she'd be able to find the reason why Takeshi knows so much.

By the time Takeshi had finish fixing everything up in a basket, Yuki was already gone. This was bad, if she found that room it would cause a lot of trouble.

He dashed towards the living room, but he couldn't find her. Then he heard something crash, the noise came from the kitchen. When he opened it, he found Yuki turned into a wolf sniffing into the fridge.

Yuki realized that Takeshi was in the kitchen. A pan was on the floor, which was what had made the noise. Takeshi let out a small sigh. Yuki looked down embarrass and said, "Sorry I smelled some meat and my body just reacted. I haven't eaten well, because Souhei used to cook for me and- Well you know the rest."

Takeshi headed towards the fridge and took out some meat. He prepared it while Yuki, still on her wolf state, waited in the living room. Takeshi was still uneasy and would check on her every five minutes. Eventually Yuki noticed this, "You know if you are going to keep on checking on me like that, you could just tell me to wait in the kitchen." Yuki said as she jumped of the couch and headed towards the living room.

Takeshi placed two plates on the table and served the meal, which was a mixture of beef, pork, chicken, shrimp, sushi and some rice. All ordered by Yuki, while Takeshi only had some rice and shrimps. Yuki, like always, jumped up and started to attack the food. Gobbling everything up.

Takeshi ate his food normal, with proper manners and when he was done he stared at Yuki, who still kept on eating like a pig. Yuki finished her meal and laid back, she slowly started to transform back into a human. '_She is so beautiful_' Takeshi thought to himself. Once again he surprised himself, thinking like that.

He took the plates and went over to wash them, Yuki followed him. She tried to help him, but the sink was small, therefore she had to stand close to him. Takeshi noticed everything. How their shoulders rubbed against each other, how their hands touched when he passed her the plates. She was so soft. He felt his face get warm.

This wasn't good, if this was what he thought it was, this meant trouble. They headed over towards the living room. He needed to keep away, therefore he'd tell her the truth.

Yuki sat on the couch and got comfortable. Takeshi went up for his laptop, to be able to show her better the information he had on the wolf children. But by the time he was back, she was already asleep. For the past few days Yuki hadn't being able to sleep well, because she was thinking about Souhei.

Takeshi decided to let her rest, he accommodated her on the couch and placed a blanket over her. It was a Friday, so she wouldn't have to worry about school.

On the other side, Souhei was home worried. It was already 11 pm and Yuki still wasn't back. What was she doing with Takeshi? Even though it wasn't his place to butt in, he couldn't keep calm.

He decided to go out for a walk. On the way he saw Momo staring into a convenience store. "Hey Beast." He called out to her. She turned around and frowned. Momo just walked into the store. She came out 10 minutes later with a bag in one hand and a vanilla ice cream cone in the other. To her surprise Souhei was still waiting for her.

They both kept walking together, till they reached the small field which Yuki had shown Souhei. Momo sat down. "So what did you do to her?"

Souhei blushed and looked down, "Did she tell y-"

"No she didn't, you can notice it. Neither of you talk to each other, you barely even look at each other." She interrupted him.

He lifted his gaze as he replayed the scene in his head, "I kissed her." The sky had an orange color, which Yuki really liked. "I love her."

Momo shifted her eyes toward him, "Everybody knows that you have feelings for her, but you need to understand she is a bit slow. All the guys adore her, they think she is the prettiest girl. Yet no one dares to get close to her because the famous Souhei has a crush on her."

"I'm aware of how well she is liked, but honestly I prefer for her to be with one of guys rather than with Takeshi." Souhei said pressing a fist. Momo stood up and patted him on the head.

"I know, I don't like it either. Especially since I'm the one that likes him." She sighed. "Let's just head home, stressing ourselves about it won't change anything." And just like that they were gone.

Takeshi woke up from Lily wagging her tail in his face. It was around 9 am and he was hoping that Yuki was still asleep, she looked really cute last night. He usually sleeps shirtless and forgot to put on a t-shirt. He creak opened his door and he walked downstairs.

The sofa was empty with the blanket folded to one side. He didn't hear her in the kitchen. He walked back upstairs, and there he saw her. In the room at the end of the hall, the room she mustn't see.

Yuki was wearing one of Takeshi's buttoned shirts, which was a bit too big for her, and some Physical Education shorts. The door was open and she was frozen. By the time Takeshi reached next to her, her eyes were blank from shock.

One word slipped from her mouth, "Daddy?"

* * *

Holy freaking cow... WTH did she see… you'll know in a couple days… I still need to catch up with my work, but I didn't what to leave you without any story for a longer time... I'll try be best to catch up... sorry…


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children

Ugh… I have being writing so many essays, my brain is going to explode from over thinking… But lets first see what happened to Yuki and her 'Daddy'

* * *

Chapter 10

Pictures were hung up around the wall, also a table full of papers. There were some animal's skins lying around the ground, wolf skins. The room was pretty messy. The smell of blood was also in the air. Only one corner was organized, were all the weapons were kept. They went from guns, to knifes, to swords.

The pictures that were on the wall were most of Yuki's Dad. In some her mother would appear, and then some people who looked like Yuki's Dad. Probably her grandparents, her Dad's parents. There were also pictures of her father in both his human form and wolf form.

Yuki's hair was loose and was dripping wet, she had recently come out of the shower. Everything in the room was pretty shocking, but when she that on the wall Yuki felt as if a pit had being made in her stomach. Her hair help hid the indescribable expression she made.

There was one wall that was completely cleared up, close to the weapons. There hung was the skin of a wolf. It had beautiful fur, and still had its majestic appearance. There, Yuki's father was hung, in one of the walls of Takeshi's house.

Yuki started to mutter something, she would just keep on moving her lips. Takeshi didn't know what to do. He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her; that was his mistake.

Yuki immediately lifted her gaze towards him, and was now saying the words clearly. "I'm going to be a little girl, all the way home." But Yuki was far gone, her fangs had already being exposed and her eyes were bloodshot red. Though her eyes looked so fierce, tears were still running down as the flow of a raging river.

Shills passed all over Takeshi's body. For her to make such a face, that was what he least wanted. Yuki couldn't control herself anymore, but the little ability she had she used it to run and locking herself in the bathroom.

Yuki started to destroy everything in there. Loud noises of things breaking and getting ripped. Glass breaking. It all lasted for around 30 minutes. During that Takeshi just stood in front of the bathroom, with his hand to the door.

Yuki had eventually destroyed everything including the door, which started to creak open. There, in her human form, Yuki lied on the floor trembling. The shirt she was wearing had being sliced by her own claws.

The toilet had being mostly broken apart, which left the water sprinkling everywhere. Pieces of the sink and drawers where all around the place. The glass from the shower door was all scattered on the ground. There were some bloodstain on the counter and shower.

Takeshi took a towel and covered Yuki. She sat up and was in between Takeshi's bare chest and the towel. Her instincts once again kicked in. She stopped trembling and her eyes were back into that mad state they were in earlier. Her claws scratched Takeshi across his chest, leaving an open wound from his right shoulder to his belly-button.

He tried to contain the pain, because he knew it wasn't even half from what Yuki was feeling. Yuki started trembling again, giving a sign that she was back to her senses.

Tears started running from her eyes and then she suddenly let out a big cry. A cry which sounded like a wolf's howl.

Takeshi lifted her up and walked towards his room. There he placed a shirt on her and tried to pull out the pieces of glass that were inserted in her skin.

Yuki still kept on crying, but she didn't resist. It's as if she had lost any will to continue with her life. She had reached her breaking point.

Takeshi went on and wiped the blood from his chest and put some bandages on the wound he had.

He tried to clean the bathroom from the mess Yuki had made. He could still hear Yuki's weeping, which made him angry at himself. He smashed his hand against the floor, which led to some pieces of glass piercing into his skin. Then he kept on cleaning the bathroom

Once he was done, he called someone to fix the bathroom. After all this happened, the last thing he wanted was his Dad finding out that his big time catch had a child.

He then took Yuki and got her into the backseat of a car that was in the garage. Even though he was still a minor, he already knew how to drive. He drove over to the hospital.

When he entered, carrying Yuki, there were some nurses running around the place. One of them noticed Takeshi and brought a bed his way. He laid Yuki there and they took her away.

A nurse noticed Takeshi's terrible bandaging. "Come here, you need help." The nurse said as she called over other doctors and nurses.

Takeshi shook his head and started to walk out. When he was about to leave a hand fell on him which stopped him from moving. It was a very strong and firm grip. When he turned around he saw a boy, probably younger than Yuki, who was stopping him from leaving.

The boy was wearing glasses, he had black hair. He probably was in his third year of Junior High. His appearance was similar to Yuki's. That's when Takeshi felt it.

"Don't tell me, you…" Takeshi had being left speechless. The young man pulled Takeshi on the bed and started to take him away.

They passed a couple of hallways, when they finally arrived into an empty room. The boy started setting up the equipment. "I'm sorry, I never let a patient get away. Especially one that has just walked in with my sister." He finished setting up everything and called a doctor in.

Takeshi was to shocked, what was a boy like him working in a hospital. The doctor started to check Takeshi's wound. "Umm, that boy?"

The doctor smiled, "Oh yes, pretty young right. He is still a student, but he is a genius. He is studying here to help his sick mother, who is registered in this hospital." The doctor said as he cut the bandaged. "This is pretty bad, were did you get injuries like this?"

Takeshi turned his gaze towards the window, "Nowhere, it's nothing."

*_The morning of the next day_*

Yuki woke up, her eyes were red and puffy. She felt some weight on her lap. She started to recall the day before, which made her feel like crying. A tear ran down her face.

A finger passed over and cleaned the tear. When she turned her gaze to see who it was more tears started to run down. "Ame" she said.

Ame went over and hugged her gently. "It's being a long time, sis."

* * *

Yes a lot happens in this chapter… like A LOT, from discovering the things about Takeshi to meeting Ame… and what was that about their mom?! Stay tuned to see what will happen next...


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Right now I'm in study hall… So time to write something… Especially now that Yuki and Ame finally met after so many years… Btw my exams are coming up… so there will be times I might be able to write a lot… and times I won't… so giving you guys a heads up

* * *

Chapter 11

Yuki slowly told Ame what had happened the day before, she also mentioned her little 'incident' with Souhei. Ame listened carefully as Yuki finished explaining, "You have being through a lot, sis, and I'm so sorry to say I have worst news. It's about Mom."

Ame held his sister's hand. Yuki's hands were smaller and softer than Ame's. Practically Ame had already grown taller than his sister, but still had a baby face. Ame looked into his sister's eyes. "Its cancer, lung cancer. It was a year after you had already left. I came back from the mountains; I had already established peace and order under my own name.

When I walked in Mom welcomed me with her usual sweet smile. We had some tea and I started to tell her about everything I had being doing. She was happy, even with her small life in the fields, she was so proud of me.

But just as she served the second cup of tea, she started to cough. She stopped for a moment and told me she had being like that for a while, that it wasn't a big deal." Ame started to grip Yuki's hand tighter. "Then she started to cough up blood and it was harder for her to breath. She eventually collapsed to the floor. I called the ambulance then went over to Mom to help her. I tried to help her, but I didn't know what to do.

I just watched as our Mother would start to take fewer breaths in, as her body weekend from the lack of oxygen. Eventually the ambulance arrived and helped mom. But in that moment I felt as if…" Ame was now on the verge of tears. Yuki, who by now had started to cry again, placed her hand on his head and slowly smoothed his hair.

Ame took a deep breath and continued. "I started going to school and I kept on studying medical books. Last year I applied to a medical university and passed the exam in the top 10. I would always keep on recalling the moment Mom was on the floor and I wasn't able to do anything.

Even though I wanted to live my life as a wolf, when I noticed I wasn't able to protect Mom, my family. Some kind of instinct came over me, and I took action. We have being in this hospital already for half a year. My university is connected to this hospital, so I transferred Mom here and I often come here to help out or study a little.

I found that Mom had a great amount of saved money, which I have being using to pay her hospital fees and my books to study. But if it keeps going like this, she won't be able to be kept here. For the money that's left, she could stay here for about 6 or 5 more months."

Yuki went over and hugged her brother. "It's ok now, Ame. You should have told me, but it doesn't matter. I will help out, though I'm no genius, we will both take care of Mom now." Ame tears started to run down his cheeks.

After an hour, Yuki was already being discharged. She only had minor wounds caused by the glass. Ame was taking his books and a laptop he had received from the university. It was decided that Ame would start living with Yuki, instead of sleeping in a bed in their Mother's hospital room.

Yuki decided to visit her Mother another time, now she had to help her little brother and figure out a way to fix the economical issues in her family.

When they arrived home, waiting in the living room was Souhei. He had fallen asleep and was seated on the couch. He was resting his head on his right arm, which was on the arm of the couch. He hadn't shaved for quite a while so he looked a bit scruffy. His hair was also all messed up.

Yuki felt sorry, she knew he was in that state because he was worried. He probably hadn't slept and was worrying about her all through the night. She looked at Ame and made the 'shh' sound while pointing at Souhei.

They went on and organized Ame's things. They put his clothes in and extra dresser Yuki had and placed his books and laptop in an old table that Yuki didn't use. There was a small room Yuki didn't use and that's where they started to place all of Ame's stuff. There was only one bed, so for a while Ame would be sleeping in the same bed as Yuki, in her room.

Eventually from all the noise of them moving stuff around Souhei woke up. He saw someone taking something out of the closet. He went over and hugged that person, "I'm so sorry, please talk to me. I can't sta-" Souhei stopped when he noticed he was hugging a boy. Souhei had the feeling he had seeing him before, but couldn't really tell.

Ame, who wasn't pleased at all, pushed him back and threw a punch at him. Souhei dodged it and started to counterattack Ame. Even though it wasn't a serious fight, you could see their great skills and strength in fighting. All this was going on as Yuki watched from the side. She let out a small giggle, which then became into her hysterically laughing.

Both Ame and Souhei stopped and looked at Yuki. "I'm sorry, but you guys are ridiculous. Souhei confused me for my little brother." Yuki said, within her laughter. Souhei then remembered the little boy that used to be in Yuki's house from time to time. They let go of each other. Ame went over to the room, understanding that they needed a little privacy.

Yuki had stopped laughing by now and was looking at Souhei. She let out a little sigh while scratching her head. "You know, a lot has happened. I saw something in Takeshi's house which really shocked me, but right now I'm not ready to talk about that. Right now what I need is to help my family, right now what I need is the strength to get through all this, and right now what I need is you. I don't need or want to stop talking to you." Yuki stretched out her hand as if she was trying to say that she wanted to make up.

Souhei smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in, giving her a gentle and caring hug. "It's all right, I'm here for you." Souhei said who then immediately let go of her. For one part he was happy that some trouble arose between Takeshi's and Yuki's relationship, but on the other hand he felt sorry that it had to be this way. That she had to see something, and then later on hear about her family's issues.

Even though Souhei wasn't totally sure what was going, he just when and tried to help Ame fixing up things around the house. Yuki told him about how her mother was sick and they needed to start collecting money before the savings of her mother ran out, but nothing more.

It was the start of something new in their life. It was no time to weep, but rather to stand tall and face the problems head on.

* * *

Ok ok, I know… It wasn't that good. But I had to somehow put all the information about what happened with the Mom and Ame back then… and I didn't want it to be all prolonged... Practically Yuki and Souhei made up, but they are still not together…. Awwww… Just deal with it… it takes some time, k?


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf Children

I don't own "Wolf Children"

Your comments/reviews make me so happy… to know that you guys are really enjoying it is what I like the most… Please continue to read, Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 12

Night had already fallen. Souhei had gone back to his apartment. Yuki was getting ready for bed, while Ame kept on studying in his room. Yuki had already put on her pajamas and was brushing her teeth. She went over to Ame's room. "Hey are you going to stay up all night? You should at least rest, it won't do you any good if you learn everything and have bad health."

Ame, who was rapidly typing in his laptop looked up, then looked back at his screen. "Go to bed Yuki, you have school tomorrow, don't you? It's almost midnight, you should have already being in bed by now."

Yuki got furious at the fact that her little brother was treating her like a child. She went over and closed the computer, almost grabbing Ame's fingers, then grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to her room. She pushed him on the bed and stared down at him

Ame accommodated himself and sat on the bed. Yuki, still staring down at him, said, "How dare you, I'm your _Onee-chan_, you hear me? ONEE-CHAN! Don't you dare become all mature and adult like just because you are in the university. Now go to bed, and you still have time if you haven't finished something. Your classes are on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Therefore there is no need to finish anything for tomorrow, Monday." Yuki said, spitting a bit of her toothpaste on his face.

Ame cleaned of his face and started to giggle, "You still haven't changed your outrageous personality. I really missed you," he took a pause and smiled, "_Nee-san_." Yuki gave him a cold look and turned towards the bathroom, but smiled on her way there.

_*Onee-chan, Onee-san, Onee-sama, Nee-chan, Nee-san, Nee-sama: Older sister in Japanese, for those who don't know._

When she was done in the bathroom she transformed into her wolf form and jumped into bed. Ame was on the side, annotating come study about the area of the brain that focuses on managing the smooth muscles, which include the lungs. Yuki went over and lightly bit the book and placed it on the table with a stack of her school books.

Ame was surprised to see his sister turned into a wolf. He himself hadn't transformed into a wolf lately. He was to focus with his studied, he partly forgot he had that ability. He missed it, his wild side. Running through the forest as the wind brushed through his fur. Howling at the full moon with all the stars lighting the night.

Ame's fur little by little started to grow, and his bones started to slowly change into his wolf's body. He could feel his blood rushing. His wolf's instincts were back. He jumped off the bed and went after his sister. She ran out the room and towards the kitchen.

It had become as before, when they were kids. When they were running all around the fields, chasing each other's tails.

The eventually reached the bed, where they playfully wrestled with each other. Eventually they got tired out and were just lying in bed. Ame had his head on top of his sisters back while Yuki was curled up into a small ball.

The next morning Ame found himself almost falling off the bed, while Yuki was stretched out taking up most of the space. He went over to his sister and gently licked the fur on her for head. He got of the bed and into the shower.

Yuki woke up a couple minutes later. She got of the bed and transformed back into a human. Her hair was all over her face partly blocking her view. She went over to Souhei's place. It had being quite a while since she was last there.

She slide open his window, just like she used to do, and she jumped into his room. It was messier than usual. There were more piles of dirty clothes around. The papers from school, which would usually be all scattered around his desk, were also all around the floor. And he had some boxes of pizza or other fast food places on his bed.

Yuki couldn't stand this sight. Why had he helped organize stuff in her house just yesterday, when his places was in such a disastrous state?

After half an hour Souhei woke up to the sound of things being moved around. Instead of finding himself on a pile of trash, he was laying on a bed which was neatly arranged. When he looked around his room, most of it had being cleaned of.

All the dirty clothes were folded inside some bags, ready to be taken to be washed. His papers and books from school were all organized on his desk. And the room had a smell of roses. The noises that woke him up were coming from outside.

He stood from his bed and headed towards the sound. He found Yuki sweeping around and telling Ame to at least help her a bit. Ame was on the couch reading some book about 'Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease', which was probably too complicated for Souhei to understand. Ame had probably forcefully dragged into this.

Yuki, who had already bathed and was wearing her uniform, noticed Souhei. She stopped sweeping and went over towards him. "How could you leaving in such a pig's pen, aren't you ashamed or at least afraid you'll contract some weird sickness?" She stared deeply into his eyes, as if she was trying to figure out the reason of his messy life. "You know what, never mind, just get ready and prepare breakfast. Remember you are preparing for an extra fellow now." She said as she eyed Ame.

Souhei couldn't help but smile. It was back to how it was before. Even though he wanted to be closer to Yuki, he could live with this.

After they were done with breakfast Yuki and Souhei headed out to school. By the time they arrived the bell had already rang. Souhei sighed as they both ran down the hallway, "You, this is all your fault. If it weren't because you suddenly decided to clean my apartment we wouldn't be like this."

Yuki nudge him to the side, "Well it's your fault for living like in such a mess. I had to swim through your dirty clothes, papers, and some weird indescribable trash you had just to reach to the door of your room. I'm surprised that you didn't have a pet rat among that trash." She said as the stopped in front of the door to the classroom.

Souhei opened the door as they kept on arguing whose fault it was, when the whole class fell silent. The class was surprised that Souhei and Yuki, who hadn't spoken to each other over weeks, were just back to how they used to be.

They both headed towards their seats, not minding the awkward silence. Momo approached them as she pushed Souhei to the side and hugged Yuki. "I'm so happy you guys made up. It was starting to get on my nerves." She said as she kept on hugging Yuki.

The three of them went on discussing just like they used to. Yuki glanced back to where Takeshi's seat is, just to find it empty. She remembered everything; the room, her dad's pictures, the bathroom, and how she scratched him.

The teacher enter the class and everybody went back to their seats. Yuki was still a bit sad and just looked down. 'I gave him a pretty deep scratch, his probably still in the hospital or at home resting.' She thought to herself. She felt as if either way he probably didn't want to see her face. He was a hunter after all, she probably disgusted him.

Souhei flicked a note towards Yuki's desk which woke her from her daze. She opened it and on it was written, 'I might not know what you are going through, but I'm here for you'. Yuki looked at Souhei, who was pretending to pay attention to the teacher, and smiled.

She flicked the note back to him saying, 'Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you.' Souhei folded the note back and kept it in his pocket. 'This time for sure I'll make you fall for me' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ok… I'm also kind of tired of making poor Souhei suffer, so now its his turn to make his moves or what ever… Btw, I've already had enough with school. When will my precious vacations arrive!


End file.
